


Parental Nature

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Post-Canon, a/o/b dynamics, crying Minami, minami is a sad bab and Yuuri comforts him, non sexual a/o/b dynamics, protective/motherly katsuki yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As an alpha, it was in Yuuri's nature to protect his omega-- Viktor. What wasn't a well known fact, however, was that in rare cases an alpha could have a nesting mood as well-- the need to protect any omega in distress that it came across, despite the omega being bonded or not.It wasn't in a sexual nature, but more so the way a parent would be in distress and feel the need to comfort a crying child, be it their own or someone else's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was born because I had a need for sad Minami, motherly Yuuri, and non-sexual a/o/b dynamics. Have fun yall
> 
> (Fact: I may have cried just a little while writing this (shh don't tell))

As an alpha, it was in Yuuri's nature to protect his omega-- Viktor. What wasn't a well known fact, however, was that in rare cases an alpha could have a nesting mood as well-- the need to protect any omega in distress that it came across, despite the omega being bonded or not.

It wasn't in a sexual nature, but more so the way a parent would be in distress and feel the need to comfort a crying child, be it their own or someone else's. Yuuri was one of those such alphas, and it was often that he would go out of his way to comfort any omega that he found needed it. 

It was during Worlds, and he was searching for a quiet place to stretch before his free skate when he heard quiet crying, and the scent of an upset omega.

They weren't in danger, as far as he could tell-- still, his protective instincts were flaring up wildly in his chest, and tentatively Yuuri sought out the source of the noise, his searches bringing him to a secluded hallway branching off from the main locker rooms.

"Hello? Are you alright?" He inquired timidly, poking his head into the hallway-- whoever was crying stopped for a moment, before the following silence was broken with a quiet sniffle.

A name didn't come to mind right away when he saw him, but Yuuri did know the boy. Kenjirou Minami, the brightly smiling boy who'd proclaimed himself as Yuuri's biggest fan. He wasn't smiling right now, though, his hazel eyes red rimmed and watery as he drew his knees up to his chest and huddled against the wall. "S-sorry," He hiccuped, reaching up and brushing the tears off his cheeks. 

Eyes softening in sympathy, Yuuri seated himself so he was sitting across from Minami, close but not so close that he was crowding the teen. "Are you going to be okay?" He questioned, and Minami started to nod before shaking his head, lower lip trembling. "M-my cat--" he managed to get out, before he let out another sob and wrapped his arms around himself tighter than before. 

"Is it alright if I touch you?" Yuuri asked, and once he got a shaky nod from the blond he scooted a little closer, wrapping his arms around him and making a soft purring noise in the back of his throat. He wasn't sure why, but it had comforted the omegas he dealt with in the past-- Hopefully, it would work for Minami too. And it did, the blond relaxing in the alpha's hold but his tears didn't stop, shoulders shaking.

"I knew she was sick, but I couldn't go home because of the competition," He sobbed, and Yuuri let him talk, knowing that it would be good for him. "And I wanted to be there with her s-so bad, but I wasn't able to h-hold her when she died--" His breathing was erratic and noisy, and Yuuri rumbled deep in his chest, one hand on Minami's shoulder. "I know it hurts. I had my dog, Vicchan, die before one of my competitions. I understand how you feel."

He held him until the boy's crying had subsided to small sniffles, pulling away only when the younger broke contact. "Thank you." Minami mumbled, eyes still red and cast off to the side. "How did you do that--"

He motioned to his chest, indicating the rumbling purr Yuuri had made, and the alpha shrugged, blushing slightly. "I'm not sure-- I know it's not very common, though. An alpha nesting trait, I think it's called."

They both jumped when the broadcasting system announced the next skate, which was Minami's. "Crap-- I have to go!" The younger boy panicked, rushing off. It was barely a minute before he came back and hugged Yuuri tightly, fiercely, mumbling his thanks again before dashing off.

Yuuri jogged after him, forgoing his stretching so he could watch the blond's free skate. "Good luck, Minami!" He shouted, hands cupped around his mouth, and the teen found him in a crowd and waved, a slightly sad but still wide nonetheless grin crossing his face.


End file.
